Love Hotel
by yukisana
Summary: It’s White Day and Yukimura wants to go somewhere with Sanada to do something... interesting. ALPHA PAIR


**A Prince of Tennis fanfic. One-shot.  
****White Day Special.**  
**Alpha Pair a.k.a. SanaYuki  
**

**Story:** Love Hotel (spin-off of 24 Red Roses)

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

**Author's note:** Finally, I uploaded something. For those who are waiting for Milky Tea and Love Symphony... I'm not dead yet. I will update them... soon... hopefully. Thank you for everyone who's still reading my stories! Happy White Day! (I realise that I write REALLY weird stuff when writing after midnight...)

**Dedication:** For lokica-san, who's always so nice and supportive in the reviews. You wanted Yukimura's joke (from 24 Red Roses) to come true... and voila, it has come true.

**Please review!**

**

* * *

**"Boo," a light voice whispered into Sanada's ear as a pair of cold hands clasped over his eyes. Without hesitation, he swung his arms back, forcing the hands to let go. Sanada spun around and saw Yukimura standing behind him, a sweet smile dimpling his rosy cheeks.

"Sanada, I'm going to take you out tonight," Yukimura announced, his unsuppressed grin growing wider.

"Why?"

"It's White Day," Yukimura said and rolled his eyes, "so therefore, I have to _return_ your Valentine present."

Sanada frowned; this was certainly an excuse, because Sanada knew for sure that Yukimura would _never_ give presents on White Day due to the huge amounts of presents he got on Valentine's Day. White day was supposed to be _thrice the return_ as well, and certainly, Yukimura would not spend that amount of money on _girls_ – tennis equipment was more useful to him. "Okay," Sanada said, before realising the hidden meaning behind Yukimura's words. "Are you calling me a girl?!"

"The uke," Yukimura smirked, "if that's what you mean."

Sanada did not speak, simply glaring at Yukimura. But as usual, the intimidating stare had absolutely no effect on Yukimura.

"Cheer up! I have everything planned and since today is Saturday, we can go somewhere overnight!"

"What about tennis?" Sanada was a little surprised at Yukimura's negligence.

But of course, Yukimura had _everything_ planned. "I have left instructions. Everything will be fine."

* * *

Yukimura and Sanada strolled down the night streets of Shibuya. "Can I hold your hand?" Yukimura asked even though it was only 8pm and the streets were still packed full of rushing people. In reply, Sanada thrust his hands deep into his pocket, not allowing Yukimura's to go anywhere near his. Yukimura simply grinned and led Sanada down the street.

They stopped at a small, cosy café. Yukimura ordered a small latte for Sanada before saying, "Wait here, I'll be back as soon as possible." Sanada sipped his warm beverage as he watched Yukimura disappear into the crowd. Two hours later, Yukimura returned with bags full of _stuff_ (Sanada had no idea what _sort_ of stuff). "Sorry that I took so long," Yukimura said, "let's go now."

The streets were now empty with occasional pedestrians passing by them. Yukimura kept glancing around until they stopped outside a building with no windows. It seemed that they have arrived. "We're here," Yukimura said as he turned to Sanada, his eyes gleaming with a nervous excitement.

There was no one in the building, except for the receptionist behind the counter. She did not speak to Yukimura when he approached her, simply handing him a key when he gave her a few notes of money. "This way," Yukimura said anxiously and led Sanada through a corridor on the left.

A young woman dressed in a short, tight dress that revealed almost too much of her breasts walked past them with a drunk, middle-aged man clinging onto her waist. Sanada held his breath when the choking smell of alcohol struck him. It was then he realised where he was.

A love hotel.

"Yukimura," Sanada asked prudently as Yukimura stopped outside a door with the number 1169 on it, "where exactly are we?"

"L'hotel d'Alpha." Yukimura said and did not answer further. He pulled Sanada inside before slamming the door shut, locking it in one fluid movement. Sanada had no choice but to take a seat on the double bed – the only form of sitting in the plainly decorated room. "Ne," Yukimura called out softly and Sanada looked up. He took the can of drink Yukimura was offering, opening it before realising that it was beer.

"Where did you get this?! We're underage!"

Yukimura took a gulp and sputtered. He coughed violently before finally regaining his voice to say, "I've never tried it before. Have you?"

Sanada shook his head. He stared at the can for another minute before taking a very careful sip. The beer did not taste like anything he had expected. "Let's watch TV," Yukimura suddenly said.

As Yukimura inserted coins into a little box beside the TV to turn it on, Sanada's gaze wandered around the room, wondering how Yukimura managed to get beer and book a love hotel room even when he was clearly underage. Suddenly, a series of seductive moans and hot gasps caught his attention. He turned his gaze back to the television and was shocked to see naked women on the screen, rubbing themselves in erotic poses.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Sanada asked and turned away, his face burning in embarrassment.

"It's..."

"I KNOW THAT IT'S PAY-PER-VIEW PORN!"

Yukimura did not reply, falling silent. Sanada placed his beer can down onto the bedside table before squeezing his eyes shut and covering his ears tightly with his hands. He did not know what Yukimura was doing, but his heart thumped against his chest harder with each passing minute.

A pair of cold hands touched his suddenly, prying them from his ears gently. Sanada opened his eyes slightly.

"You're not turned on," Yukimura stated softly, his face no more than an inch from Sanada's.

Sanada was about to reply when he realised that Yukimura was naked with a blood-gorged erection. Sanada clenched his teeth, trying his hardest to think of having a cold shower. "Maybe," Yukimura's velvety voice slurred like thick honey, "this will turn you on." Yukimura sat on Sanada's lap and positioned himself so the tip of his member was touching the crotch of Sanada's jeans.

Leaning in close, he slid his hands beneath Sanada's shirt before pulling it off. Yukimura pinched Sanada's nipple softly, massaging it with his thumb in a gentle, circular motion. "Here we go," Yukimura purred, licking Sanada's jaw. He unzipped Sanada's jeans and exposed a half-aroused erection. Sanada leaned back onto the bed helplessly, knowing that Yukimura had achieved his purpose of their little _excursion_.

Suddenly, Yukimura's phone rang.

Unwillingly, Yukimura jumped off the bed and answered it, his tone filled with annoyance. "Renji, what do you _want_?"

"Sorry, Seiichi, I know you two are..." There was hesitation on the other side of the line. "Never mind. I just want to tell you that today's practice was terrible. Akaya got into a fight with Niou and no one could stop him. Marui and Yagyuu tried to intervene and both of them got a black eye instead. Then..."

"They can all run until they die tomorrow," Yukimura cut him off and terminated the conversation.

Instead of returning to bed, as Sanada had secretly hoped, Yukimura went over to the bags of shopping and began picking through the things inside. A moment later, Yukimura was at the bed again, holding a whip on one hand and leather straps on the other. "Sanada, which one do you prefer?"

Sanada frowned before answering, "Neither...?"

"Fine," Yukimura dropped the bondage equipments onto the floor and held up two frilly costumes, one of a cat and the other of a maid. "We can use those when we're... _heated_. Would you rather be a cat or a maid?"

"Neither..."

Yukimura ignored him, "You'll be cute as a pussy cat. Rawr." He grinned and raised a hand to scratch the air. "Or, you could be a maid. I would _love_ to hear you call me master." He climbed onto the bed and next to Sanada. "Which one?"

When Sanada did not answer, Yukimura moved his head downwards and wrapped his mouth around the erection. Sanada's breath hitched and as Yukimura rolled his tongue over the tip. Yukimura sucked it greedily and Sanada had to grip onto the bed sheets to prevent himself from thrusting his length down Yukimura's throat mindlessly. "_I'm coming---_" Sanada whimpered and abruptly, Yukimura stopped.

"_Yukimura..._" Sanada grabbed Yukimura's hair, begging him to finish it.

"Which one?" An evil grin lit Yukimura's face.

But Sanada could not bear it anymore. Driven by lust and pent-up hormones, he flipped Yukimura over and pinned him down. He picked up the lubricant on the bedside table (which Yukimura had placed there _conveniently_) and poured it all over Yukimura's posterior, spreading it hastily. He thrust into Yukimura and husky moans escaped from Yukimura's parted lips with each entry.

Sanada came inside Yukimura and they collapsed onto the bed as the semen slowly leaked back out, tainting the sheets. "I hope this trip wasn't your idea of trying to be _seme_. It's pathetic," Sanada panted, stroking Yukimura's hair gently.

A smirk lifted the corner of Yukimura's lips and gripping onto Sanada's wrist tightly, he flipped over so their positions reversed. "It is," he said and when a glimmer of retort sprang into Sanada's eyes, Yukimura slipped his tongue past Sanada's lips, swallowing his words. Sanada slowly relaxed and wrapped his arms around Yukimura's warm, naked body.

When they parted for breath, Yukimura smiled. "_I_ am seme."

* * *

**Please review!** Happy White Day!


End file.
